The disclosure relates to a display unit that emits light utilizing, for example, an organic electro luminescence (EL) phenomenon, and an electronic apparatus including the display unit.
Display units such as televisions have recently been requested to have a narrower so-called bezel portion around a display region, in association with improvement in efficiency of mass production of the display panel and in search of design of the display panel. However, it is highly possible that narrowing the bezel portion may cause entry of foreign matters such as moisture from the outside to reach the display region. Particularly in an organic EL display unit using an organic EL device as a display device, the entry of the foreign matters such as moisture deteriorates the organic EL device, which brings a corresponding pixel into a non-emission state. In order to avoid the non-emission state of the pixel, various improvement methods have been made.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-054111 discloses a display unit that prevents foreign matters such as moisture from entering the display region from the outside by providing a separating groove that separates an organic insulating film covering an entire surface of a support substrate into an inner peripheral portion and an outer peripheral portion at a position surrounding the display region.